The SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and Yolandi Tour
The ''SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and Yolandi Tour ''was a concert tour by the American-British band The Infection, this tour marks the return of drummer Patrick Star since leaving the band in January of 1996. According to Sandy Cheeks, The tour was in support of charity to Alzheimer's Association. Setlist #Transgressions #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Come On Tom, Really #The Address Is On My Brain #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #Insert The CD #We Need An Replacement #Start Scamming #The Traffic Jam #Saint And The Sinner #I've Messed You Up #Bubble Wrap #Rampage #Drumstick #Say It #Lost City #Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) #I Don't Give A Damn #Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise #Defying Gravity #Valentine Gift The Infection *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals *Anri du Toit - rhythm guitar *Patrick Star - drums, percussion Tours *July 3rd, 1999 - Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS, USA *July 4th, 1999 - Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX, USA *July 6th, 1999 - Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, AZ, USA *July 7th, 1999 - Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA, USA *July 8th, 1999 - Saltair, Magna, UT, USA *July 9th, 1999 - Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO, USA *July 11th, 1999 - Mercer Arena, Seattle, WA, USA *July 12th, 1999 - Salem Armory Auditorium, Salem, OR, USA *July 13th, 1999 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA, USA *July 15th, 1999 - House of Blues, North Myrtle Beach, SC, USA *July 16th, 1999 - Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA, USA *July 17th, 1999 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL, USA *July 20th, 1999 - Piere's Entertainment Center, Fort Wayne, IN, USA *July 21st, 1999 - Avalon, Boston, MA, USA *July 22nd, 1999 - Webster Theater, Hartford, CT, USA *July 24th, 1999 - Annie's, Cincinnati, OH, USA *July 25th, 1999 - Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA, USA *July 26th, 1999 - Landmark Theatre, Syracuse, NY, USA *July 28th, 1999 - State Theatre, Portland, ME, USA *July 29th, 1999 - Le Capitole de Québec, Quebec City, QC, Canada *August 1st, 1999 - Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI, USA *August 2nd, 1999 - Warner Theater, Erie, PA, USA *August 3rd, 1999 - Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH, USA *August 4th, 1999 - DeVos Performance Hall, Grand Rapids, MI, USA *August 5th, 1999 - Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, IN, USA *August 6th, 1999 - Akron Civic Theatre, Akron, OH, USA *August 7th, 1999 - Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH, USA *August 8th, 1999 - Kansas City International Raceway, Kansas City, MO, USA *August 11th, 1999 - Civic Auditorium, Fargo, ND, USA *August 12th, 1999 - Madison Theater, Peoria, IL, USA *August 14th, 1999 - Brady Theater, Tulsa, OK, USA *August 15th, 1999 - Albuquerque Convention Center, Albuquerque, NM, USA *August 16th, 1999 - Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA, USA *August 18th, 1999 - Gothic Theatre, Englewood, CO, USA *August 19th, 1999 - Karma, St. Louis, MO, USA *August 21st, 1999 - Birch Hill Nite Club, Old Bridge, NJ, USA *August 22nd, 1999 - Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY, USA *August 23rd, 1999 - House of Blues, New Orleans, LA, USA *August 24th, 1999 - Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO, USA *August 27th, 1999 - Martyrs, Chicago, IL, USA *August 28th, 1999 - The Vogue, Indianapolis, IN, USA *August 29th, 1999 - Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO, USA *September 1st, 1999 - Royale, Boston, MA, USA *September 2nd, 1999 - Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA, USA *September 3rd, 1999 - Gruene Hall, New Braunfels, TX, USA *September 5th, 1999 - William & Mary Hall, Williamsburg, VA, USA *September 6th, 1999 - Liberty Bowl Memorial Stadium, Memphis, TN, USA *September 7th, 1999 - Montgomery County Fairgrounds, Gaithersburg, MD, USA *September 9th, 1999 - Oregon Convention Center, Portland, OR, USA *September 10th, 1999 - Raleigh Entertainment and Sports Arena, Raleigh, NC, USA *September 11th, 1999 - Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY, USA *September 14th, 1999 - Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA, USA *September 15th, 1999 - Fox Theatre, Stockton, CA, USA *September 16th, 1999 - Tropicana Field, St. Petersburg, FL, USA *September 18th, 1999 - Cajundome, Lafayette, LA, USA *September 19th, 1999 - Saltair, Magna, UT, USA *September 20th, 1999 - Bucket's Sports Bar, Corpus Christi, TX, USA *September 21st, 1999 - Aerial Theater at Bayou Place, Houston, TX, USA *September 24th, 1999 - House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV, USA *September 25th, 1999 - The Brewery, Raleigh, NC, USA *September 26th, 1999 - The Bottleneck, Lawrence, KS, USA *September 28th, 1999 - Brixton Academy, London, England *September 30th, 1999 - Voetbalterrein KVC Westerlo, Westerlo, Belgium *October 1st, 1999 - Cox Arena, San Diego, CA, USA *October 2nd, 1999 - The 8x10, Baltimore, MD, USA *October 3rd, 1999 - First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN, USA *October 4th, 1999 - The Majestic Ventura Theater, Ventura, CA, USA *October 5th, 1999 - The Flying Machine, Lorain, OH, USA *October 12th, 1999 - Jillian's of Annapolis, Annapolis, MD, USA